Holden Suburban
| length = | width = | height = | weight = – }} The Holden Suburban is a full-size SUV built by General Motors (GM) in Silao, Mexico between February 1998 and January 2001. Sold under GM Holden brand in Australia and New Zealand, the Suburban was a right-hand drive, badge engineered version of the 1992 to 1999 Chevrolet Suburban, available in North America. The Suburban was first previewed in October 1997 at the Sydney Motor Show. In total, 746 were sold (460 petrol and 286 diesel), an average of less than 250 units per year. After 2001, subsequent models reverted to the original Chevrolet brand, which had also been used before 1998. Over the model's lifetime there were three trim levels: a base model, the LS and the LT. Not to be confused with the trim variants is the model code, designated K8. Design and features .]] The Holden's interior differed from that of the American version, whereby the dashboard of the Chevrolet Blazer was used instead. However, it had to be stretched to fit in the larger Suburban. A bench seat came standard on the entry-level variant as well as the LS, but the more expensive LT received bucket seats. With the omission of the centre seat, the LT has a maximum seating capacity of eight, compared to nine. Creature comforts standard in all models included a LCD compass in the rear-view mirror, a tilt adjustable steering wheel, a driver's airbag, ABS brakes, and dual-zone air conditioning. An extra A$5,000 would buy the second tier LS, bringing alloy wheels, power windows and mirrors among some features. To further up the ante, the LT gained electric front seats, leather trim, and a horizontally slated, two-part tailgate. This came as opposed to the "barn doors" found on the other specifications. Drivetrain .]] The Suburban was offered with the choice of either a 5.7-litre Vortec V8, producing and of torque, or a 6.5-litre turbodiesel V8 outputting and . The former choice was designated the "1500" name, while the turbodiesel saw the "2500" identify. The 5.7-litre petrol engine is LPG-compatible, and such systems can be retrofitted if desired. Regardless of the engine specified, the car was equipped with a four-speed automatic transmission. However, what differed was the type of transmission. Petrol motors were fitted with the GM 4L60-E transmission, with the GM 4L80-E reserved for the diesel. A dashboard switch allows the vehicle to power all the wheels simultaneously, or just the rear-wheels, and even allows for the low range gearing to instigate. The vehicle's fuel efficiency has been rated at for the diesel specification, with that figure rising to for the petrol model. With the hefty fuel consumption comes a 159-litre fuel tank. To combat the extra payload and towing capacity of the diesel, an improved braking package, as well as super heavy duty axles and suspension were fitted. Holden recommends a maximum 3,400 kilogram (7,496 lb) towing limit for the turbodiesels, with a reduced figure of 2,720 kilograms (5,997 lb) for the petrol models. References Category:All wheel drive vehicles Suburban Category:SUVs Category:Expanded length SUVs Category:Vehicles introduced in 1998 Category:Trucks built in Mexico Category:Trucks of Australia